


Life is a little less painful with you (English version).

by lumoon33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, and niall has a little sister called erinne, ashton irwin is louis' little brother, i dont know why, i love you a lot liam, i think thats all, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, theres no liam in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates coffee and Louis likes it hot, with some milk and a lot of sugar. Harry loves blue eyes and Louis likes to draw. Harry falls in love quickly, for Louis, it takes a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a little less painful with you (English version).

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted it but in Spanish, I want more people to read it, so yeah, here it is.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> Hope you like it :)

August is ending when Harry sees Louis for the first time. The hot weather is unbearable and the dampness sticks to his body in a way that makes him want to strip himself in the middle of the street.

He crosses the bridge walking fast, with his gaze in his feet, and he checks the watch he has in his right wrist every few minutes to confirm that time hasn't stopped and he's still late at work.

Working seemed a wonderful idea at the beginning of the summer, but he has been two month serving coffees always to the same people and chocolate cookies and cupcakes non stop, coffee seems so disgusting to him he can't drink a cup at morning to wake himself up without wanting to puke.

He's reaching the end of the bridge when they collide. Harry mutters a quick apology and keeps walking fast, becuase, even though the guy he's run into had the bluest eyes in the world, as blue as the sky that day, he's still late at work.

The first thing he does when he gets to the coffeeshop is to ignore Niall's complaints for him being late and he tells him that he has seen the guy with the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. Niall tells him "His eyes may be amazing, but my turn is over and the coffee isn't serving itself" and Harry hates coffee even a little bit more.

 

\----

 

Harry finds out that the guy with the bluest eyes in the world crosses that bridge at the same hour everyday, so Harry's late at work everyday.

Niall is getting tired of staying more than what he has to working, but Harry thinks that what really upsets him is that he doesn't stop talking about how the boy of the bridge seems always in a hurry, with his hair messed and his cheeks blushed and his eyes very blue.

"Maybe he's always late at work" Niall always replies, annoyed.

Harry shrugs and gets behind the bar greeting Zayn with the head, always sat in the same stool, in front of the stupid coffee machine, with his sixth cup already cold.

 

\----

 

It's September and the guy with the blue eyes walks into the coffee shop, and he's wearing a red beanie and a grey hoodie that seems too big for him and Harry wonders how he's able to wear that with such a hot weather. A curly haired guy is standing next to him with Niall's sister.

Harry is so nervous that he hides in the back room and Zayn has to get in and warn him that he has customers.

"I can't get out" Harry says, and Zayn just laughs and pulls at his arm.

"Stop being stupid, Harry."

"Why is Erinne friends with that guy?"

"I think he's her classmate."

"No, the curly haired boy no, the one with the blue eyes."

Zayn shrugs and drags Harry towards the bar and Harry thinks in that moment he hates him even more than he hates coffee.

 

\----

 

It results that the curly haired guy is Erinne's classmate and his name is Ashton, the guy with the blue eyes, Louis (Harry can finally put him a name), is Ashton's brother, and Louis likes hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar.

When they leave, Harry can tell that his eyes aren't the only thing beautiful about Louis, he has also a beautiful smile which makes beautiful wrinkles appear around those eyes, little and beautiful hands, and a high beautiful voice that sounds even more beautiful when he leaves with a "see you soon".

But the most beautiful thing about him is his laugh.

When Zayn asks Harry for his tenth stupid coffee of the day (Harry's sure he will die because of an overdose of caffeine. And he's also sure that they should stop serving him free coffee), he's too busy looking at how Louis' drinking he drops the hot liquid over himself, and he hates coffee more than he has heted it in his whole life, but Louis laugh and it's a so beautiful noise Harry thinks he doesn't care that his clothes are wet and his skin is burning.

Harry thinks that if Louis comes back to the coffee shop, maybe (just maybe) there's a chance for him to hate coffee a little less.

 

\----

 

Louis comes back to the coffee shop.

Harry is sat with his head resting on a hand, he's watching how Zayn tries to solve the letter soup of his forth journal of the day while he drinks his nineth stupid coffee.

Harry started working an hour ago (well, a little less than an hour ago, he has been later again). It's 6 o'clock, a thursday afternoon in the middle of september and in the coffee there's only Zayn, an old man sitting in a corner watching the tv, and Harry.

The local smells like cookies and coffee and Harry thinks that he is going to puke when suddenly someone opens the door and a guy comes in, with a book under his arm a bag hanging in just one shoulder. When he raises his head and Harry sees those bright blue eyes he doesn't want to puke anymore.

Louis is wearing the same clothes he was wearing when Harry saw him in the bridge one hour ago, grey jeans and a blue tshirt which matches with the colour of his eyes. His hair is messed up, his cheeks blushed and his eyes as blue as always.

When Louis reaches the bar and takes a sit next to Zayn, he greets shyly and Harry is already making him a hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar.

Harry gives the coffee to Louis and Louis rests the book beside the paper glass carefully.

Harry sees how he surrounds the glass with his little hands, as if he's testing the temperature, and before he takes a sip, Louis smiles, that smile that makes those little wrinkles appear around his eyes.

"Thank you so much." he says whispering "You have a good memory."

Harry smiles, between proud and ashamed, and he prays for Louis not to notice that his cheeks are redder than usually.

When Louis leaves an hour and two coffees later, they have already solved three more letter soups, and Harry has listened to Louis' laugh again, and the coffee is on the house.

Louis leaves with a "see you soon" and a smile, and his book stays over the bar, beside the empty paper glasses.

Harry hates coffee a little bit less.

 

\----

 

It results that Louis' book isn't a book.

Harry knows that he shouldn't watch things that aren't his, but he needs to know more things about that guy and he can't help open the book one day on the coffee shop when he is alone with Zayn, the man of the television and a couple in a corner.

So, it results that the book isn't a book and Louis is really good at drawing.

Now Harry knows why Louis seems in a hurry every morning and now he knows where he goes. The book is a lot of white pages and a lot of pages with drawings on them. There's one that appears a lot of times: a park that seems draw always at the same hour of the day, with the same light. And Harry has seen that park a million of times because it is next to his house.

He can't explain himself how he hasn't seen Louis before.

That day, around seven and a half, Erinne arrives to the coffee shop and she comes with Ashton. She orders a pineapple juice and he orders a hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar (Harry can't help but smile when he hears it).

When Erinne is trying to help Zayn to find the seventh difference in the newspaper's game, Harry tells to Ashton that his brother has forgotten a thing there a few days ago.

Ashton looks at the book that Harry puts over the bar and shrugs.

"He can come to pick it himself" he says. Harry decides that he likes Ashton more than he likes coffee.

 

\----

 

Louis shows up three days later.

Harry is alone on the coffee shop, it's 6:15 and he doesn't know where's Zayn. Louis walks in with the same clothes he was wearing when Harry saw him on the bridge, he greets smiling, he sits in Zayn's seat and he doesn't bother in ordering his coffee.

Harry gives him a paper glass (hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar) and he places the book beside it.

"It took you a while to come pick it" he say. Louis shrugs.

"I've got a lot like of them" he replies. He takes the paper glass to his lips and looks at Harry over its edge "What do you think about them?" he asks pointing at the book with his head.

"What do I think about what?"

Louis laughs and Harry bites his lower lip.

"C'mon, I know you saw them."

Harry feels his cheeks heating up and he opens the book carefully, now it is showing one of the parks drawings.

"This is one of my favourites. It's near my house."

"Did you recognise the place?" Louis asks with a high voice and wide eyes and Harry giggles.

"'Course."

"But, how? It's a really bad drawing" Louis takes the book from Harry's hands and pulls it closer to him "It doesn't look like the park at all."

"Yeah, it does. It's great, one of my favourites." Loui looks at Harry again and Harry thinks that it's not fair he has so beautiful eyes.

Louis grabs the page and he pulls at it, ripping it. Harry makes a screaming noise and he covers his mouth with his hands, ashamed. Louis laughs again and the little wrinkles are showing.

"Here," he says, pulling the drawing closer to Harry over the bar "it's for you."

Harry looks at him with wide eyes and he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, but he doesn't come up with anything to say. That Louis' eyes are pretty is a thing, but that those eyes can leave him speachless, that is really not fair.

"Take it as a thank you for the coffe, you don't let me pay for it, so" Louis shrugs, he grabs his book and the coffee and he heads to the door.

Harry's gaze jumps from the drawing to Louis and from Louis back to the drawing, and he knows that he should say something, but he doesn't know what. And when he has decided that the best thing to say is "thank you", Louis is already gone.

He runs a hand over the drawing and he doesn't understand why Louis doesn't like it.

He hears the door opening again and, when he looks up, Louis' head is showing through the half opened door.

"Your name" he says.

Harry looks at him with his eyes really wide.

"What?"

"Your name." Louis repeats "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Harry. I'm Harry."

"Thank you for the coffee, Harry."

Louis disappears again with a smile in his lips, Harry knows that he should've said something else again, and the door opens up again, but, this time, it's Zayn the one that walks in.

Harry's shoulders fall and he turns around to face the stupid coffee machine.

"I was worried, it was very weird that you weren't here before I was."

 

\----

 

Louis greets him everyday in the bridge with a white teeth smile, he goes to the coffee shop every two days and helps Zayn solving sudokus and shows Harry new drawings. 

Harry wonders if it's too early to be in love.

 

\----

 

It's October when Louis is sitting next to Zayn, with a hot paper glass between his hands and his red beanie is resting in a stool beside him.

He says: "Harry, you could come to see me drawing on your next free day."

And Harry almost throws the stupid coffee that he was going to give to Zayn again. But his answer is yes, of course.

So the next Thursday Harry is sitting beside Louis in one of those uncomfortable park benchs around 5:30 in the afternoon.

Louis looks up and then back at his drawing countless times, his hand draws soft lines over the sheet and he sometimes erases it all or just changes the sheet, because, as he says, "it's horrible, it doesn't look like the park at all".

Harry just looks at him with half a smile that he tries to erase everytime Louis faces him.

At the end of the day Harry says that Louis is such an artist. Louis' nose is cold when it leaves a small kiss on Harry's blushed cheek.

Watching Louis draw every Thursday becomes part of Harry's rutin.

 

\----

 

One day when October is ending Louis puts a hand on Harry's chest when they meet on the bridge.

"Do you wanna come to my house when your work is over?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure" Harry answers, his a nervous smile.

"Fine, I'll show you all my drawings" Louis takes his hand away from Harry's chest and adjusts his bag over his shoulder "I'll go to the coffee shop later."

Harry nods.

"Your coffee will be waiting for you" Louis smiles and he starts walking again.

When Harry gets to his job Niall is frowning with his arms crossed over his chest:

"Harry, stop being late, my father is gonna fire you."

"Have you told him I'm arriving late?"

"No, but the coffee shop has security cameras, do you remember?"

"I thought he never watched them."

"He does, when he is bored, and he is always bored since my mom left him."

"Oh. I'm sorry, about your mom."

"Stop being late."

 

\----

 

When Harry closes up the coffee shop at 9:30 Louis is with him.

They go to Louis apartment, on the opposite side of the bridge of Harry's house, and Harry opens his mouth astonished when he comes in and everything that he sees are paintings.

Sunsets, buildings, people, furnitures, fruits and the park. Big ones, small ones. With colour and in black and white.

They're beautiful.

"I did a couple of exhibitions and I sold some" Louis says when they era sat on the couch in the living room, Louis is drinking a hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar, and Harry's drinking a cold coke "This is my job, really. Newspaper illustrations and stuff like that. There's where I get the money for the apartment and to look after Ash."

"And what about your parents?" Harry regrets asking when the blue on Louis' eyes gets cold suddenly.

"Traffic accident, three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

An uncomfortable silence fills up the room and Harry looks around.

"You need to invite me to your next exhibittion."

"It's in a month" Harry almost sighs in relief when he sees that Louis' eyes aren't cold anymore and his smile is back in his face.

"You're eyes are so beautiful" he says it without thinking it before and he wants to run out of the apartment, but Louis' expression is sweet now and he gets closer to Harry on the couch.

When Louis strokes his cheek slowly Harry feels that his fingertips are warm, and when he presses their lips together Louis' mouth tastes like coffee and Harry likes the taste again (at least as long as their lips are conected).

 

\----

 

They spend their days between greetings in the bridge, drawing on Thursdays, coffees every afternoon and stolen kisses everytime they see eachother.

One day in the middle of Nomember, after job, Harry is in his flat, with his back lying on his bed and Louis over him. This time Louis' lips taste more like beer than coffee, but Harry likes the taste anyways. His hands are shaking when he caresses Louis' skin or when Louis kisses his neck or when he enters him carefully and his fringe brushes over Harry's forehead.

It's all very slow, gentle and carefully. Harry is really nervous and when the words "I love you" leave his mouth without noticing it, Louis tenses up over him and Harry wants to cry.

But later that night he cuddles up beside Louis between the entangled sheets and he pretends not to have said anything.

 

\----

 

The following day Harry wakes up alone at 5 pm.

He doesn't meet with Louis on the bridge, he arrives to the coffee shop running and he's fired.

 

\----

 

Every morning Harry goes to the coffee shop to visit Niall and Zayn, but he always orders a can of coke because he still finds coffee disgusting, even though he buys it in the supermarket that's beside his house and he invites Louis, Niall and Zayn over and he gives them really hot cups, with some milk and a lot of sugar. He drinks chocolate.

When Niall and Zayn leave, he cuddles with Louis in the couch until he needs to go home to make Ashton dinner. Harry always complains when Louis is walking out of his apartment ("Ashton isn't a child, he should learn how to cook"), Louis ignores his complaints and leaves giving him a quick peck on the lips. His mouth tastes like coffee, but Harry doesn't care.

Harry says goodbye with an "I love you". Louis laughs and never replies.

 

\----

 

There're two days left to the exhibition when Louis is robbed.

Harry arrives to his apartment as fast as he can and he finds Ashton picking up broken paintings, he walks over smashed drawings and sits down next to Louis, he hugs him and he lets him cry on his chest until he feels his tshirt getting wet.

"I love you so much" he whispers against his hair.

Louis cries even harder.

The next morning his blue eyes are red and swollen, Harry finds them beautiful anyways.

 

\----

 

One night in the first week of December Harry is cold and gets closer to Louis on bed, he intertwines their legs and he doesn't care about Louis' frozen feet against his skin.

"I want you to draw me" he whispers in the darkness and Louis' small body shifts beside him when he turns around to face him. 

"I couldn't, you're difficult" he replies whispering, and his whispers are soft and it makes Harry feel those tipical bufterflies in his belly, but he'd never tell Louis about it because he feels stupid just thinking it.

Harry takes Louis' hand, that was resting over his chest, and compares it with his own to the street light that enters through the open window. Louis' hand looks small and fragile and Harry wonders how he is able to draw all those beautiful things.

"Don't be stupid," he says and Louis shakes his head "my face is really easy" he insists. Louis giggles softly against Harry's neck.

"Shut up and sleep" Harry decides that he doesn't want to contradict Louis' whispers, so he pulls him even closer to his body with an arm and, after whispering one more "I love you" that doesn't gets a reply, he fall asleep at the sound of Louis' breathing mixed with the noise of cars driving outside.

The following morning he wakes up on an empty bed and with the sheets messed up, but in the wall that's in front of the bed there's a painting that wasn't there the night before, and on that painting he recognises himself sleeping.

He gets up from bed ignoring the cold air over his naked skin and gets closer to the painting. In the bottom there's something written with Louis' messed handwriting: 'Good morning sleepyhead, get up now, I'll be back from drawing in a bit and I want my coffee."

Harry dresses himself and goes to the kitchen to make a hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar. The smile on his face doesn't erases for the rest of the day.

\----

 

Harry doesn't find a new job and he doesn't know what he is supposed to do. He doesn't have any money and he doesn't know how he's going to pay the rent.

"Why don't you go back to your parents house?" Louis suggests one morning.

They're sitting in the coffee shop with Niall because they don't know where Zayn is.

Harry shakes his head frowning and he looks at his glass of coke.

"Why not? It's almost Christmas, you know, family time and that stuff. You can ask them."

Harry shakes his head again and looks up at the stupid coffee machine with a sigh. Who would say three months ago that he was going to miss coffee.

"I can't. I don't think we're going to celebrate Christmas this year, with my grandma's death... that's enough for my mum."

Harry looks at Louis when he doesn't reply and he sees that his blue eyes are worried.

"Why didn't you tell me about your grandma?" he asks with a low voice and Harry shrugs with half a smile on his lips.

"I guess I didn't feel like talking."

Louis doesn't say anything more and he takes his hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar to his lips, Harry looks at his Adam's apple moving when he swallows.

"Hey Lou, why don't you move to my flat?"

Louis almost choke in his coffee when Harry lets the question fall over him. He rests the glass on the bar and looks at him with a small smile.

"But you don't have money, Hazza."

"Doesn't matter, we'll come up with something."

"I can't. I love the idea, but I have to look after Ashton."

Harry thinks he hates Ashton more than coffee.

 

\----

 

Ashton is knocked down by a car the day before Christmas and Harry wants to cry.

When he arrives to the hospital Louis' sitting on the stairs with a serious expression and a cigarette between his fingers.

"I didn't know you smoked" Harry says after sitting by his side.

Louis doesn't reply, he just keeps his serious expression and takes the cigarette to his mouth.

 

\----

 

Ashton doesn't get better and Louis has to spend Christmas and the days after in the hospital. Harry spends them with him.

Louis doesn't smile and Harry misses the little wrinkles around his eyes, now there are horrible rings under them, because Louis barely sleeps and he stays up with hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar.

Louis doesn't draw anymore and when he's not drinking coffee he is smoking, and Harry never thought that he could hate tobaco more than he hates coffee, but he does.

"You need to stop smoking" Harry says everytime Louis coughs.

"I'll try."

"Promise me" Harry always answers and Louis always shrugs.

"I promise."

Louis doesn't smile, but Harry hasn't seen him cry either since Ashton is in the hospital.

 

\----

 

It's New Year's Eve and Harry watches the countdown on the small television of the hospital room, sat on an uncomfortable armchair, and Louis is in the other side of the room and Harry misses Zayn, Niall, cookies and the stupid coffee machine.

It's 1 am when Louis leaves the room and Harry follows him, Louis lets himself fall on a chair in the waiting room and his shoulders start shaking. Harry knees down in front of him and he lets Louis hug him while he cries.

"It's a new year Lou, I'm sure things will get better" he whispers in his ear and Louis shakes his head "I love you" Harry keeps whispering, and Louis cries harder.

 

\----

 

It's a new year and things get better.

Ashton gets better and Louis smiles again, he starts with shy half smiles until the little wrinkles around his eyes (Harry swears they are even bluer now) are back.

Harry hasn't found a new job yet and he feels guilty because his mom is paying his rent, but at least Louis draws again while he drinks the coffee that Harry gives him, and he doesn't just fill his apartment with new paintings, he fills Harry's flat too.

But Louis doesn't stop smoking and Harry hates tobacco more than coffee, definitely.

 

\----

 

In the middle of January Ashton gets out of the hospital and Harry goes to the coffee shop to tell the good news.

When he walks in he looks at the stupid coffee machine smiling and he is surprised that Zayn isn't sitting in front of it.

Niall comes out of the backroom and greets him with a smile and his arms opened, but Harry can see that his eyes are red and he knows that the problems aren't over.

 

\----

 

He crosses the bridge looking at his feet, the end of his brown boots flexing with each step. The noise of cars driving fast under the bridge on the background.

His noise is frozen and he knows that it's probably red, his breath leaves his lips like white smoke and his hands, into his pockets, are so cold that it hurts.

He's thinking that he should buy a pair of gloves when he looks up and sees, a few steps away, someone leaning on the rail with a hand into a pocket and the other hand holding a cigarette.

Harry can't help but curse when Louis takes the cigarette to his mouth.

"You told me a million times you were going to stop" it's the first thing he says when he gets to him.

He leans beside him, close, their shoulders are touching.

Harry has never been afraid of heights, but an uncomfortable feeling settles down in his belly when he hears the sound of cars driving fast under the bridge.

"I told you a million times that I was going to try" Louis replies after taking a drag.

Harry turns his head just in time to see how the smoke leaves Louis' lips slowly. Louis feels Harry's eyes on him and turns around to face him.

"What happens?" he asks moving his head to the side.

And Harry thinks about lying to him, just a second, but he knows that Louis knows him too well. Plus, his blue eyes are worried and Harry can't resist to that.

"Niall's sister is pregnant" he says it in a carefree tone, as if it isn't something really important.

Louis' eyes and mouth open up and Harry would have laughed if this whole thing didn't make him feel opressed, because he's just starting.

"And Zayn's the father."

Now he allows himself to laugh a little when Louis chokes on the smoke because it's funny to see his face turning so red because of something that Harry has told him that he should leave countless of times.

Louis stops coughing and looks at Harry again, his expresion is even more worried now. With his cheeks and nose red and that red beanie and his eyes bright blue, Harry can't help but think that he's really beautiful (but that's nothing new, Louis' always really beautiful).

"Tell me you're kidding" white smoke leaves Louis mouth when he talks, but this time it's not because of tobacco, it's just the cold of January.

Harry shakes his head slowly and, with one of his cold hands, takes the cigarette from one of Louis' gloved hands.

"Life's shit" he says, and he takes a drag from the cigarette under Louis' astonished eyes.

"You don't let me smoke but you do can."

Harry laughs at his expression and Louis gets closer to him and grabs his wrists, trying to get his cigarette back. Harry shifts and throws the cigarette, turning it off with one foot. He laughs again when he looks up and meets with Louis' wide eyes.

But his laugh dies when Louis' eyes turn serious. Harry breaths in, feeling the cold air filling up his lungs, and he thinks that he's going to shake, but Louis' body, so much closer to him suddenly, doesn't let him.

Louis pushes him gently until his back is against the trail again.

"You know what?" Harry says, looking at the city lights over Louis' shoulder "Life's a little bit less shit with you."

Louis makes him lean his head down and his lips meet, frozen and scratched, in a slow kiss but a little bit clumsy because of Louis shaking in that exact moment.

Harry hugs him, pulling him closer, caressing his back trying to make him warm. He brushes their lips together again, gently, mixing their breaths and his his heart beating faster than the speed of the cars driving under the bridge.

Louis pulls away, just a bit, just enough to speak.

"Harry" he whispers nervous, and his cold breath hits against Harry's lips "Harry, I love you."

And Harry can just swallow and look at him with wide eyes.

Every single time that he has told those same words to Louis cross his mind. Every single one of them different, but with the same end, he opening up his heart and Louis staying quiet.

"I'm in love with you" Louis keeps whispering and his eyes are brighter and bluer than ever and Harry wants him to shut up, because even though he has imagined this scene a hundred of times, he's speachless, he doesn't know what to say, because he knows that words can't express the way he feels right now. Even the word 'happiness' doesn't seem enough.

So he kisses him. He rests his hands over Louis' cheeks, his frozen hands make him tremble a bit closing his eyes, and he presses their lips together, a little faster this time, as softly as before, as gentle as before, and deeper. A lot deeper. He tries to make Louis feel in every part of his body what he feels for him. He tries to tell to him with that kiss the same thing that he has confessed all those times with words and never getting an answer back. He hopes Louis understand with that kiss that he's saying "here's my heart, it's yours, it's been yours for a while now and you can do whatever you want with it".

The kiss tastes like hot coffee, with some milk and a lot of sugar and Harry loves it.

And through his eyelids, between his half closed eyes, Harry can see all the little lights of the city, and he can't help but think about the people that live down there and the lives full of problems that they must have.

Every single person with their shitty life.

A life that's like his life, maybe better, maybe worse, but difficult anyways.

But in that exact moment, Harry doesn't care. Because right there, with Louis holding onto him, he feels good.

He feels that, with Louis, life's a little less painful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first larry, so please, tell me what you think about it <3


End file.
